


Cat Girls are ruining my life

by scarloren



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Catgirl, Cum Eating, F/F, Fingering, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Sub Rey, dom reader, rey finds your catgirl blog, rey x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarloren/pseuds/scarloren
Summary: cat girls. that's all.
Kudos: 14





	Cat Girls are ruining my life

You checked your watch. Five pm. Finally, time to go home. Life as a financial analyst surely wasn't as exhilarating as it seemed. You packed up your belongings into your briefcase and headed out the door to hail a taxi. Thank God your apartment wasn’t far from your office, or the ride would be a DRAG. 

You arrived at your apartment, keys in hand, and went to unlock the door. Excited to relax and lay in your bed, you didn’t even notice your roommate, Rey, sitting on the couch. You heard her whimper for attention as you closed the door to your room to change into more comfortable clothing. You huffed, rolling your eyes, and let out a little laugh. 

“One second, Rey!” you called out to her, before she could whimper again. You slipped on a pair of slippers, and left your bedroom for the living room. 

You looked at her with a confused look. There sat Rey, in black, lacey lingerie, with garters and everything. With cat ears. And a collar with a bell. She sat there, giving you a look, waiting for you to say something. You were in a stunned silence.

“Rey? What the fuck is this?” You finally spoke up. 

She gave you a puzzled look. “Isn’t this what you like?”

“What are you talking about?” You ask.

“I found your twitter…..” She says. She goes to pull out her phone but you shoo it away.

“Oh…” Is all you muster to speak.

“I know you haven't caught onto my hints about liking you. I wanted to show you.” She smiled.

You took a second to actually admire her. You've never seen a catgirl in real life, only online. A lot of your twitter was devoted to catgirls. You were hoping no one would ever find it, but here you were. And she liked you? You always had a huge crush on her, but nothing could ever happen since you were roommates. Holy fuck. You wondered if she could hear your thoughts. Hearing about how badly you wanted your mouth on every square inch of her body. You looked up and down her beautiful body so many times, it felt like hours.

“Hello?” She finally said. 

“Hi? Oh! Yeah. Wow,” you say, still distracted by her body.

“So?” she asks. She grabs your hand, pulling you down to sit you next to her. She puts her hand on your thigh, inching closer to your face going in for a kiss. 

You inch away, in a devious smile. “If you think this is how this is gonna go, you’re mistaken. Now, come here, princess. Bend over my lap. I’m gonna have to punish you for all your teasing.”

She squealed, but obeyed. She bent over your lap as you brought your hand down swiftly, striking her ass with slight force, but not too hard. You can slowly see the skin underneath your hand turn red. You leave a small kiss where welt is coming up. She squirms under your hand. 

Your hand trails down from her ass to the top her thigh, gently grazing the skin with your fingertips. You feel her squirming around as you get closer to her pussy. 

“Oh, you like that? You want me to play with your pretty pussy?” You ask.

She squeals. “Yes, please.”

You give her another small spank. “Yes, what?”

“Yes, mommy,” she breathes out. You wanted to give her whatever she wanted, but you had to be slow and deliberate. As hard as you wanted to go on her, you wanted to be gentle with Rey and take your time.

“Since you asked so nicely, I’m gonna take good care of you. Okay?” Rey nods, as your fingers trail back to the top of her thigh. They tease at her folds, as she moans and breathes out, encouraging you to continue. You slide her panties down her leg and she helps you get them off. She moans out as you finally give her the satisfaction of grazing her clit. 

“Oh, princess, you’re so wet,” you coo.

“All for you, mommy,” you whine. 

You start rubbing her clit and you feel her body stiffen. She moans, louder and louder, with you encouraging her to be as loud as she wanted. You take this as an invitation to come inside. She screams out. You stick two fingers into her wet cunt. You go in and out until she’s riding your fingers. You feel her start to shake with orgasm as you continue, but you’re not done with her yet. You remove your fingers and rub her back gently.

“Are you about to cum, baby?” You tease.

“Uh huh,” she manages to squeak out. 

“I need you to get up and spread your legs, okay? I want to taste you.”

She nods and gets up, legs shaking a little. She sits on the couch and spreads her legs wide. You swoop your arms under her legs, pulling her closer to you. Your tongue teases her folds as she grabs a chunk of your hair.

You lift your head up and look at her, panting and sweating. “Eager to cum, are we Princess?” you laughed.

“Yes, mommy,” she whispers, “Please.”

“Since you asked to nicely,” you spoke, moving back to her pussy.

Your tongue swirls around her clit, as she screams out. 

“Fuck, princess, you taste you good,” you moan out. 

“Please, please,” she groans out. 

“Alright, baby, I’ll let you finish.” 

Your fingers find her pussy again and graze her clit before you stick three digits in. Immediately, you feel her clench around your fingers and then a wave of pleasure overtakes her. She orgasms, moaning and screaming out. You pull out your fingers, covered in cum, sucking on them, before putting them in her mouth. She lets out a small, exasperated giggle. 

“You did so good, princess,” you said, giving her a small kiss on the lips. “Now, go get a shower and we can watch a movie.”

She nods at you getting up. You admire her one more time before she disappears into the bathroom.


End file.
